harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison tries again!
It seems as if she does not learn! Allison Wentzel Watkins comes back to town, to the anger of Jacquie (not to mention everyone else in the Square) in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: WBOS-TV. Jacqueline Haller is eating lunch with her aunt Marge, and she is sharing a salad that her grandmother Carolyn Haller made her. All eyes fly to the door when Allison Wentzel comes in the door. JACQUELINE: What are YOU doing here? ALLISON: I need to talk to you. MARGE: Get out of here, Allison! You are not welcome! ALLISON: I am not talking to you, Marge Abbott, I am talking to my granddaughter. JACQUELINE: Well, I am not speaking to you! Get out of here, or I will call security! ALLISON: Not until you hear what I have to say. JACQUELINE: NOTHING you have to say means ANYTHING to me! (Enter Caitlyn Lambert, she is concerned.) CAITLYN: Marge, what is going on here? JACQUELINE: I do not want to talk to this woman. She needs to be removed. CAITLYN: It's all right, Jacquie. She will be dealt with. You go and take the rest of the day off, Craig and I will deal with her. MARGE: I wil go with her, if you wish me to, that is? CAITLYN: That is fine, Marge, I talked with Julie, she will do the editing for the evening. MARGE: That is a good idea. Come on, darling. (She glares at Allison) Caitlyn, make sure she leaves swiftly. CAITLYN: Without question, she will be escorted out! (Marge and Jacqueline leaves the break room. Caitlyn glares at Allison coldly) ALLISON: I wish to speak to my granddaughter. CAITLYN: I remember you now! My mother spoke to me on what you did to Jacquie. Give me one good reason why I should not have you arrested for harassment?! (Allison is burning mad) Scene Two: The Haller/Addison home. Marge brings a sobbing Jacqueline home. TAYLOR: Jacquie? What's wrong, honey? MARGE: The worst thing that could have happened. (Enter Monica) MONICA: You mean?! MARGE: Yes, that damned Allison showed her face at WBOS. She totally rattled Jacquie. MONICA: Where is she? JACQUELINE: I don't know. She was still there when we left. MONICA: I should have guessed that Utica would not have worked. I bet Mother is angered. TAYLOR: What about Victoria? MONICA: I called Victoria and told her what is going on. She is irate, as I guessed she would be. TAYLOR (taking Jacqueline's arm): Honey, go on upstairs and lie down. I will get you some lunch. (Jacqueline goes upstairs) MONICA: I will have Victoria come over. TAYLOR: Good idea, Monica. Please stay, Marge. We will be needing your help. MARGE: Of course. TAYLOR: I am calling Lyla Ann. She needs to be in on this one. MARGE: Good idea, Taylor. (The three women await Victoria's arrival) Scene Three: Outside of WBOS's studios. Allison is meeting with Erica! ERICA: Was the reunion touching?! ALLISON (sourly): Shut up, Erica! ERICA: I brought you here from that dreadful Utica, and that is what I get, insults! ALLISON: I just got thrown out by your stupid cousin! ERICA: Caitlyn would never do that! ALLISON: Well she just did! ERICA: I will talk to her about that. She should be making allowances for you, and for you seeing your granddaughter! ALLISON: I don't trust you! ERICA: I don't like what you did to our family! You polluted it! ALLISON: You should talk, you sadistic bitch! ERICA: At least I was BORN a Harper! You were only part of our family due to Sheila marrying YOUR son! ALLISON: At least I wasn't committing bigamy with a known criminal in London! (Erica slaps Allison, who slaps her back hard!) ERICA: You stupid slut! ALLISON: I would say what you are, but I don't want to go to jail! ERICA: I will make you suffer! ALLISON: Wicked witch! (Both evil women glare at one another) Scene Three: A house on Anderson Street in Beacon Hill. Liz Webster, her daughter is medical resident, Ashley, is meeting with Gina Madison, who had recently bought the Anderson Street house from Samantha Bennett. Gina is Nicky Haller's grandmother (Nicky's birth mother was her daughter, Julia) and she had recently moved to Boston from Smythewood, Pennsylvania. LIZ: Loved what you did to the place, Gina. GINA: I like it too, since I had nothing left in Smythewood, I moved here. At least I can also visit Nicky at times. LIZ: Doesn't your former sister in law live here too? GINA: No, Valerie lives near downtown. I don't see her very often. LIZ: Oh, that's right. Ashley told me you two don't really get along well. GINA: Never did. Even when I was married to her brother, David. LIZ: Wow, you two hated one another? GINA: It was like world war three with her. LIZ: Why did she hate you? GINA: I was not good enough to marry her brother. LIZ: Reminds me of when I was in New York. I went to Central Park and someone dared me to undress and get into the Pulitzer Fountain! GINA: You did?! LIZ: Yes, I did. GINA (laughing): I would not have been so brave! LIZ: I was always daring. GINA: Sounds like it. LIZ: Ashley was always stunned at my daring. (The two women get to know one another) Scene Four: Copley Square, it is lunchtime. Diana Allerton, a new attorney in town, is having her lunch, a sensible salad. She is a recent arrival in town. Anyssa Forson is coming up to where she is sitting. Diana is enthused. They had met briefly at a legal dinner at the Top of the Hub, but this was their first face-to-face meeting. DIANA: You are Anyssa? ANYSSA: Yes, I am. DIANA: I am Diana Allerton. ANYSSA: I read about your legal prowess. Good to have you here in Boston. Sorry I wasn't able to talk with you at the dinner. DIANA: That is all right. We were wall to wall with legal eagles that night. ANYSSA: So, how do you like Boston? DIANA: I never thought I would be away from Connecticut. But I like Boston, even more so than Connecticut even. ANYSSA: Why do you say that? DIANA: All I did when I was there was general practice and some prosecuting. ANYSSA: You did prosecuting? DIANA: Yes, I did. I was pretty good too. ANYSSA: I was a federal prosecutor. My husband still is. I am more of a general practice lawyer now. I have an office out of my home now. DIANA: I heard you have four children. ANYSSA: Yes, a son and three daughters. They keep me hopping, but I adore them. DIANA: I never married, I doubt if I ever will. I think my job is what I am most married to. ANYSSA: I always thought I would have been married to my job as well, but I never gave up my feelings with Bryan. DIANA: How did you two meet? ANYSSA: We met in college. Me and my foster sister/best friend, Susie knew him and his best friend. We were called the four muskateers. DIANA: That is impressive. I have a best friend too. Well, had, really. She was a transplant from the south, her name was Alianna Rae Slater. Her sister, Andalucia and I are still friends. Alianna died on a plane heading to Birmingham, where she and her family came from. Her sister runs Slater Industries now, and does an awesome job of it. I did some legal work for them some years ago. ANYSSA: Ever visit your old town? DIANA: Not really, well not anymore really. Everything I had is no longer there. I am here to make new memories here in Boston. My old memories in Marshall City are still precious to me, and I still have my friends there, and might visit from time to time, but I am here to make some new memories all for me in Boston. ANYSSA: I think it will be fantastic. DIANA: Thank you, Anyssa. (The two share their lunch in companionable silence) Scene Five: Outside WBOS. Erica and Allison are still arguing. ERICA: You are nothing but an amoral witch! ALLISON: Coming from you, I would take it as a compliment, given what I would say about YOU! ERICA: I may have done my share of bad things, but I did NOT lie to my own daughter about adopting her own child out! ALLISON: You should talk! Joanna doesn't want to speak to you, so much so that she changed her name back to her birth name of Niewoehner! (Erica slaps Allison for that one!) ERICA: You bitch! ALLISON (taunting): Hit a bit close to home did I? ERICA: You don't SAY anything about her! ALLISON: She stuck it to you! And that is all you ever thought of Joanna. She was nothing but a possession to you! ERICA: I would not say what you are, you wicked witch! You upturned Jacqueline's life, and you made sure nobody would find out your lies. That you were an adulterous tramp! You took your own granddaughter away from her mom and dad and lied to everyone about it so to keep your precious name and prestige! I know all about that! I read all about it in the newspaper! You selfish witch! ALLISON: At least if the Harpers hate me, then you are no more liked by them than I am! ERICA: I may be hated by my own family, sure; but so are you! Jacqueline won't even be in the same ROOM as you are! ALLISON: She will understand! ERICA: You are crazy, woman! You know that?! ALLISON: I may be, but you are a convicted felon! I know what YOU did too! You're nothing more than a cold-blooded criminal! ERICA: You stupid no-account witch! ALLISON (again taunting her): I know all about what you did! You tried to sell your own family's mansion to a landfill to the HIGHEST bidder; and then you tried to have YOUR husband, the man who was married to a woman named Sharmaine, impregnate your own NIECE and your constant attempts to steal her daughter from her is despicable! ERICA: You are a damned hypocrite! After what you pulled on Jacqueline, you dare to sermonize me! ALLISON: Someone should! ERICA: You stupid bitch! (The two women start fighting! Someone seeing the argument calls the police. Caitlyn comes out and pulls the two combatants apart!) CAITLYN: What are you two fighting about?! ALLISON: Shut up you bitch! CAITLYN: I will not, not until you realize I am having the police remove you from here. ERICA: What did she do? CAITLYN: None of your business, Erica, and you would not be so smug. You are being removed from here as well! ERICA: How DARE you! CAITLYN: I am the manager of this station and Craig, the OWNER, told me to have you both removed! ERICA: Do I really care?! (An officer comes up to the fighting duo) OFFICER: What do you want us to do, Ms. Lambert? CAITLYN (smiling acidly at the two hated women): I want them removed from this premises and I want to press charges against both of them for trespassing! (Allison is horrified, and Erica is stunned. The female officer slaps handcuffs on both Allison and Erica. They are taken to the car and put in! Scene Six: The Haller/Addison house. Victoria is over and is discussing Allison. Lyla Ann has also arrived. VICTORIA: I talked with Joan, and she is clearly infuriated. How Allison got here is beyond me. MONICA: I talked with a friend of mine from Syracuse, and she told me that Allison slipped to the bus terminal in Utica and bought a bus ticket to Boston! VICTORIA: Apparently they didn't know about her troubles with us. TAYLOR: I wouldn't think they would, Victoria. After all, they don't look into people's history at the bus station. VICTORIA: That's true. MONICA: I just got a call from Caitlyn. She told me that she and Erica were arrested. TAYLOR: What for? MONICA: They got into a fight outside of WBOS. Caitlyn had them charged with trespass! BOTH of them! VICTORIA: Oh brother. Allison AND Erica together?! That is a disaster waiting to happen! MONICA: It gets WORSE! Allison made bail! So did Erica. And they are headed over to Louisburg Square! TAYLOR: Not if we have anything to say about it! MARGE: I will stay here with Jacquie. TAYLOR: No, Marge. You go with Monica and Victoria. I will be here with her. LYLA ANN: So will I. This way, we're there. (Monica, Victoria and Marge go to Louisburg Square.) Scene Seven: Outside Dylan's house. Derek, Dylan and Adam's young son, is crying. Wendy, along with Adam and Dylan come out. DYLAN: Hey, pal, why are you crying? (Derek sobs harder) WENDY: What's wrong, honey? What has you scared? DEREK (still crying): I am afraid I am gonna be in trouble. DYLAN: You're not in trouble, buddy. What's got Daddy's boy upset? DEREK (trying to calm down but failing): Some mean ladies came over and tried to talk to me. You know I am not supposed to talk to strangers, right, Daddy? DYLAN: That's right. You did right. DEREK: Then the other lady told me that I had to speak to them, or else I would be in trouble. (Derek starts crying again) ADAM: Did you recognize any of them, champ? DEREK: No. I didn't recognize them. (Sheila comes walking up to the house.) SHEILA: What happened? DEREK: Aunt Sheila! Some mean ladies tried to get me to talk to 'em! DYLAN: Apparently Derek was frightened by two strangers. Not surprising, given how he is. SHEILA: I think I know who they were! ADAM: Who? SHEILA: Allison and Erica! DEREK (curious): Who're they? SHEILA: Two women who we really don't like, baby. Allison is your Uncle Allen's mother; and Erica is mine and your daddy's aunt. DEREK: They really scared me. SHEILA (hugging her nephew): Well, pumpkin, we will make sure that won't happen again! (Out storms Ashley. She is very angry.) ASHLEY: Daddy! Who made Derek cry? ADAM: It's all right, honey. Daddy Adam and Daddy Dylan are gonna make sure he is all right. (Ashley hugs her brother) ASHLEY: C'mon Derek, why not go upstairs and get some rest? DYLAN: That's a good idea, son. You go get some rest. Daddy Dylan will get you up for dinner, ok? DEREK (wiping his eyes): OK, Daddy. (He runs up to Dylan, who hugs him close) DYLAN: Ash, you go get things ready, I'll get Derek tucked in. ASHLEY: OK, Daddy. I got his favorite dolly in his bed, waiting for him. ADAM: Good girl. (Looking at Derek) You'll be all right, Champ. Daddy Dylan will get you tucked in. (Dylan goes in with the kids) ADAM: He really will walk over fire for them. SHEILA: I agree. He wants to protect them so much. WENDY: He is so protective. (A few minutes later, Dylan comes out.) DYLAN: Derek just fell asleep when he hit the pillow. He snuggled up with his doll. ADAM: Erica must have really scared him that badly. DYLAN: Yes, she did. And both of 'em are not gonna get away with it! WENDY: I will stay here, and keep an eye on the kids. DYLAN: That would be great, Mom. I talked with the cook. She's gonna begin dinner at about six. I told her to let Derek sleep as long as he could. WENDY: I will be there for him. I'll see you later. Dad is coming over for dinner as well. (A furious Dylan, Adam, and Sheila march down to Victoria's house where they all meet and they march en masse downtown) Scene Eight: The Police Station near WBOS. Allison is enraged. ALLISON: I will see to it that you morons lose your badges! OFFICER: Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before! ALLISON: I am a Wentzel! ERICA: Whose name is also dirt! ALLISON: Your name will be mud! ERICA: Your name already IS mud! OFFICER: Get out of here, both of you! (Erica and Allison storm out) ERICA: You stupid bitch! ALLISON: Watch it, woman, or I will belt you again! (They see Sheila, Dylan and Adam walking up to them! All three in anger!) DYLAN: All right, Aunt Erica, you better start talking! And start right now! ADAM: We heard what you are doing here in Boston! Don't you EVER learn, Allison? (Along with them, Victoria, Marge and Monica join them,) VICTORIA: What happened? DYLAN: Apparently, Erica and Allison decided to scare my son half out of his mind! VICTORIA: Have you two NO shame?! ERICA: Do we really care what YOU want?! DYLAN: You had best care, bitch! You and your ally there scared my son nearly out of his mind! ERICA: So? VICTORIA: You wicked woman! ERICA: Who are you to talk to me that way?! VICTORIA: Someone who knows what kind of caliber of evil you two are! ERICA: We're going back to my hotel! ALLISON: Are you gonna stop us from doing THAT?! SHEILA: Get out of our sight! The both of you! (Erica and Allison storm off) VICTORIA: They won't last long. SHEILA: No they won't. MONICA: And what makes it even WORSE, is I talked with my mother! She's coming to town and get her out of here! She's very angry with her. (The six walk back to Louisburg Square.) Scene Eight: The Haller/Addison house. Joan Wentzel is in town, and she is talking with Taylor and Lyla Ann. JOAN: Is Nicky around? TAYLOR: No, I sent him over to Gina's. JOAN: Gina Madison is living in town now? TAYLOR: Yes, I talked with Gina, and she said she would be glad to watch him while we are dealing with Allison. JOAN: I talked with Victoria. I heard that Allison scared Dylan's son? TAYLOR: Yes, Sheila called me and told me what Allison and Erica did. JOAN: That is beneath the pale. Allison will certainly suffer for it! TAYLOR: What about Erica? JOAN: I don't know what to do with her. I am thinking that is best left up to the Harpers. TAYLOR: I know, but they have their own issues with her. They have tried to stop her, but she is as incorrigible to them as Allison is to you. JOAN: That is true, I wish I knew what to do. TAYLOR: So do I. (The two are at a loss to figure out what to do.) Scene Nine: Gina's house. She is babysitting Nicky. GINA: It is so good to see you again, honey. NICKY: I missed you, Nana. GINA: So did I, baby. Grampy David said hello. NICKY: Tell him, hi. GINA: Have you seen Aunt Valerie? NICKY: She came over to see Daddy and Mommy. She was fine. GINA: That is a shocker. NICKY: She was good to Mommy and Daddy and Jacquie too. GINA: I would love to meet Jacquie as well. (As if on cue, Jacqueline comes in) GINA: Hello, Jacquie. JACQUELINE: Hello Gina, Mom sent me over to hang out with you. GINA: I am glad you are doing well. I am sorry to hear what Allison did to you. JACQUELINE: She did it again! GINA: Oh, no! What? JACQUELINE: She was not allowed back into Boston, but she came anyway! GINA: Oh boy! And I know your great-grandmother is here. JACQUELINE: I saw her for a moment before Mom had me come over here. GINA: Why don't you two have some lunch with me. And Jacquie, you can call me Nana too, if you want to. I know you and Nicky aren't blood, but to me, you are. JACQUELINE: Ok, Nana. (Gina hugs Jacqueline and the three go into her kitchen for lunch) Scene Ten: The Ritz-Carlton. Erica and Allison are sipping champagne. ERICA: This is what life is. ALLISON: Yeah, it is. ERICA: Still no word on your mother. ALLISON: No news is good news. (A knock is heard on the door.) ERICA: Who is that? ALLISON: I don't know. ERICA: Should I check? ALLISON: Let me check, it could be room service. ERICA: Good idea. (Allison opens the door, she is in shock!) ALLISON: Mother?! JOAN: I knew you would try something again, Allison, but I didn't think you would be this brazen! ALLISON: I......I.....I ERICA: What is going on......YOU! JOAN: Yes, ME! This time you two have played the WRONG person, and I will make you PAY! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes